


Terra Incognita

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Older Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Bashir, Garak, a couch, a promising direction for the evening. And then Garak reveals something that rather distracts Julian from the mood.





	Terra Incognita

“You're what?”

“Humans hear much better than we do and you’re exceptionally intelligent. You can't have mistaken my meaning.”

Julian attempted to recover the mood; it had been an unexpected but very nice mood what with the two of them comfortably spread over the couch and somewhat disarrayed. And then Garak had revealed the exceptionally unexpected news that he’d never had sex before, and Julian had gaped like an idiot.

He cupped Garak’s face – his tricky, clever, _lovely_ Garak.

“Well, I've never made love with a Cardassian, so we can learn together then.” There, he’d said the appropriate thing but unfortunately Julian Subatoi Bashir had never learned to let a subject just be. “Really, you’ve never done this before?” It seemed impossible that no-one had ever seen even a shadow of what Julian could see, and not wanted it.

“Has it occurred to you that in the circumstances explanation seemed appropriate but discussion not so much?”

Garak’s tone raised a heat on Julian’s skin that wasn’t sexual at all. Garak hadn’t needed to reveal his inexperience. How would Julian have known given that this was all rather terra incognita for them both? Garak, so often veiled in half-truths and outright lies, had revealed something important and Julian had rudely implied it was no more than a tease.

“Oh, damn. I should just shut up, shouldn’t I?”

Garak’s finger traced along Julian’s lips. Was that embarrassment on his face? Truly, a night of firsts.

“I like your voice – so long as the content of your speech isn’t a distraction.” Julian nearly protested that he wasn’t the person to introduce distracting content but restrained himself. His effort must have been noted because he was rewarded with a smile of a type he seldom saw from Garak, warmly sincere, without artifice, maybe even a touch shy. “I was enjoying myself earlier. Shall we carry on? Perhaps after, aglow with the wonder of new experiences, you might be able to coax some pillow-talk out of me.”

This charmingly vulnerable Garak and the intimation of explanations later, one of which might even be true? “That’s quite a carrot you’re encouraging me with.”

“My dear, what did I just say about distractions?”

Julian grinned. “Idiom later, this…” and he ran fingers along the scales of the shoulder ridge. He’d gotten the impression that this was quite the move in Cardassian circles; and oh, yes, that seemed to be entirely satisfactory. “This first.”


End file.
